The Heart of Christmas
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: A party is planned between friends at Terra and Aqua's house, and a whole load of shenanigans and drama take place before the true magic of Christmas begins to take hold. The warmth of the holiday is not lost on these couples, but its always fun to find the way again. / Christmas themed story between a few pairings in the KH franchise, no Yuri/Yaoi


A/N: This story, as well as the other KH stories I plan to do this month are all connected and in chronological order.

* * *

A blizzard was raging outside, leaving many inches of snow and high winds in its wake but that didn't stop any of the holiday shoppers form getting their last bit of Christmas shopping done when the big day was in less than forty-eight hours away.

A big house was almost covered in snow and the couple heading to the door could barely make out where the lock was as they fumbled with the handles.

The door flew open after Aqua turned the door handle to the house, and she just about tumbled inside from the wind at her back. She dropped a few of the bags she had been holding in her spare hand and couldn't reach them in time before Terra nudged his way inside. He carried the heavier load than his wife, with three shopping bags in each of his hands and some other bags hanging from his arms, and finally he slid a large box along the carpet with his foot.

Aqua made it to her feet, brushing her winter pants of snow she had dragged along with her as Terra closed the door and the warmth of the house began to overcome them.

Terra yawned as he put the bags down near the fireplace and started to take his coat off, "How long were we gone Aqua?"

Aqua peered over to the tall grandfather clock in the dining room, the one given to her by her boss as a wedding present, and saw that it was about a quarter after four in the morning. She pulled her jacket off and literally threw it on the floor, too tired to care about it at the moment. "Well past four in the morning…" She went and sat down on the sofa, but her head was so heavy that she leaned towards a pillow and plopped down with a sigh.

With the four bags Aqua had carried and the ten her husband had to deal with as well as the large box, all together they had to carry fourteen bags and a large box. This was the result of over four hours of shopping.

As for her coat Terra was already picking it up for her, "I can't believe we were gone that long. You're pooped." And she has the right to be, he thought. Aqua had been out at the market longer than he had by the time he was able to show up.

Aqua took a deep breath and mumbled something indiscernible but Terra didn't hear her as he began to move the big box towards the living room.

"I'll just put all this in a pile and we can sort it out tomorrow, that sound cool—ah dammit," he accidentally knocked over a basket and a few bottles of champagne rolled out along the hard wood floor. Better to pick those up before they broke, he grabbed them and noticed that the label read 'Peace at Twilight', and that was instantly familiar to Terra. It was the same stuff he and Aqua drank the night of their honeymoon, their first alcoholic beverage together as husband and wife. This memory brought a smile to his face as he saw his wife of five years slowly beginning to doze off to sleep on the couch.

Going over to her and kneeled down and slowly ran his hand along her cheek, "Honey…you want to sleep down here or where it's warmer?"

Feeling his touch she gave a light smile, and because she didn't give him an answer he felt the need to make one for her.

"Alright, guess I'll carry you to our room," he slowly picked her up and held her in his arms, and she nuzzled against his broad chest, savoring the heat he gave her.

Carrying his wife like a feather Terra went up the large stairs and immediately into their bedroom, setting her down on the bed. Thanks to Aqua's suggestion the room –as well as the whole house- smelled like candy canes. It didn't bother Aqua though Terra mentioned more than once it made him crave for a candy cane. As he went to use the bathroom, Aqua dragged herself to get under the covers to make herself warm. She really wanted to use the shower since she felt all dirty and soaked from the snow but she was certain if she did she'd just fall asleep there instead. Her pants were soaked from the blizzard happening outside and they started to irritate the skin of her thighs. She opened her eyes halfway and saw that the bathroom door was closed, dashing her plans anyway.

I'll just lose my pants and be off to bed, she thought reluctantly getting up and started to undress.

Soon after she started Terra came out of the bathroom all dressed in his night clothes which consisted of a white t-shirt and black sweat pants. He saw that Aqua was trying to get out of the wet clothes she wore but the way she was trying to push them down and they weren't moving gave him the idea that she was getting frustrated. Course, he was getting a good view of his wife's beautiful backside, but the urge to help her overcame his hormones and he walked up to her and placed the towel he carried on top of her head.

"Need some help?" He asked with a smile.

Aqua's only response was to grunt and start rubbing her hair with the towel.

She really does want to sleep, he thought as he pulled her pants down her smooth legs, and Aqua reached for a pajama shirt. It was a red and white stripe shirt with long sleeves. She took off her other one and put it on as Terra silently watched as she hurriedly put it on and literally jumped into bed and got under the covers.

He couldn't help but chuckle before he too got in bed with his wife. He had his eyes closed as he moved in, and he wasn't sure if anything he did was of his own doing or a subconscious thing. His chest was up against her back and she was breathing normally as she began to slowly nestle to him, her body fitting tightly to him. His hand went to her stomach and he found it to be very warm there. Aqua shivered as she felt his hot breath on the back of her neck. His mouth was so close to her skin that it made her shiver at first. Before she could even relax from that she felt his tongue go along her skin, the scent of the candy canes getting the better of his senses. She shivered again with a short ragged breath before she then settled in once again. As Terra started to slowly sink into the slumber his wife was already in, Aqua's body reacted to his nudging by wiggling her well rounded backside into his hips. His response was to place his hand on her thigh. His skin was still cool and when he touched her she moaned lightly.

The sound made him open his eyes slightly, and he apologetically replied, "…sorry…"

She sighed and relaxed, "It's too late to be frisky…"

"Couldn't help it, sorry," he said but she ignored him.

However, if he just leaned over to check he would have seen a half smile on the corner of her mouth. Aqua sighed once again as sleep finally took her to dream land.

A bright flash of light from the window got Aqua by surprise as the sunlight landed on her face. She groaned and turned away from the light and placing her arm across her eyes to shield herself. "The hell?!"

Terra sighed as he pulled the curtains back on the window and went to the side of the bed, leaning over his wife, "Rise and shine dear."

She groveled, "Last I checked we got home real late. Don't you think I at least deserve a lot longer sleep?"

"I did let you sleep in, but even after a night of shopping, sleeping until early afternoon is really pushing it," Terra said as he sat down on the bed. He was fully dressed for the day, and he knew they had plans. Prior commitments he and Aqua had agreed on nearly a month before. "I already put the presents where they belong, but you said you wanted to wrap them."

Aqua slowly sat up, she peered over to the bedside table where the alarm clock was and saw the time. Her jaw dropped to see it was quarter after two in the afternoon. Despite the headache she was feeling she climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. She slammed the door with enough force to make Terra jump.

He walked up to the door and knocked lightly as he heard the water from the sink running, "You alright honey?"

She didn't answer him, and when she opened the door again, Terra noticed she didn't change her clothes at all and went right back to bed. She made a grunt or two in frustration.

He went back over to her, she was lying on her stomach with her head under the pillow, and he ran his hand down her back, "Just wanted to let you know that I already got the ham in the oven this morning."

From under the pillow, Aqua asked, "You did? You set it to the right time and everything?"

"Yeah," was his reply, sounding confident.

"And Kairi will be here when…" she asked, removing her head from the pillow.

"She said she and Sora would be here by three. Trust me, if it wasn't Christmas Eve I would have let you sleep in," he said truthfully.

Aqua smiled and now she knew there was no way she'd be going back to sleep now. She had a party to get ready for. She turned herself around and sat on the bed, popping her neck and rubbing her eyes of the sleep that remained, "Guess I have no choice now, huh."

Terra nodded, wishing she had slept longer but they had company coming and they had to get ready for them. "I'm going to go downstairs and get some more stuff done—"

He would've stood up had it not been for Aqua's long legs going around his muscular waist and pulling him towards her. She wasn't as strong as he was physically but damn she had a strong set of legs.

"Uh, dear, what gives?"

Aqua sighed, "Last night you frisked me."

"I may have not been in control of myself at the time, just so you know," he pleaded.

"Hush. Try to keep your hands to yourself today or so help me I will be drinking that champagne by myself tonight, got it?" She gave a smile, but he knew she was serious.

Terra couldn't help but smile back, "Can't help myself when you're dressed like a candy cane sweetie."

"You better behave, that bottle is your present from me," she said.

She hit the soft spot, and Terra begrudgingly accepted. "Alright, I promise to be good until the guests leave."

She agreed and she tried to get her legs from around him, but Terra used his strength and pulled his wife to him, having her sit on his lap facing him. "What are you—"

His large hands went up her back, "I want my Christmas sweet now though. Please?"

Aqua smiled and scooted up to him, "You're not gonna let this whole candy cane thing go, are you?"

"Nope," he quickly replied and Aqua kissed him on the lips.

For Terra, Christmas came just a little bit early, and he was enjoying it already.

* * *

A/N: I watched Krampus in the theater earlier, it was a film I looked forward to for a few months and I wasn't disappointed with it. Anyway, I wrote this soon after got home and I finished this in less than two hours, one of my quickest this year. As to what this story is, its part drabble but it also serves a purpose as the other Kingdom Hearts Christmas themed stories I plan to do are also connected. Next on the list is Sora and Kairi!


End file.
